1. Technical Field
Several aspects of this invention relate to a method of fabricating a bank structure, and particularly to a method of fabricating a bank structure used in electronic device fabrication utilizing an ink-jet process.
2. Related Art
JP-A-2006-66673 discloses the formation of conductive patterns on areas defined by a bank pattern. Nano-imprinting is another known technique for forming fine patterns [Shinji Matsui, Surface Science Vol. 25, No. 10, pp. 628-634 (2004)].